


Copping an Earful

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [85]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabbles, Erogenous Zones, Falling Out of Bed, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Sten/The Warden, aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copping an Earful

" _Kadan_ , please stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Philander asked innocently, chest braced against Sten's broad back and his head on his shoulder. The Qunari's attempt to read his book of prayers floundered by the minute. 

"Breathing on my ear."

"Ah, sorry." Phil shifted his head, the tip of his nose brushing gently against the point of his comrade's earlobe. The action proved too much. Sten flinched, a low growl crossing his lips. He crossed his legs so quickly it unbalanced the human leaning against him, and the Warden promptly fell off the bed with a whoop and a crash.

"... _Vashedan_ ," Sten muttered.

"Maker's breath, I should do that more often," Phil gasped, hand over his heart and one long, pale foot nudging Sten's thigh teasingly, "if it makes you sound like _that_!"

"You _will_ break, kadan."

"A death in the service of knowledge! A _happy_ death!" Phil grinned as he picked himself up. Even Sten had to smile at that.


End file.
